Lamento de Alta Mar
by Marianita-chan
Summary: Muy poco sabemos de los padres de Anna y Elsa, además de su desesperado intento de mantenerlas a salvo, separándoles, pero ¿Cómo habrá sido el último momento para los soberanos en algún lugar desconocido del océano en plena tormenta? Quienes no volverán a ver a sus amados retoños. Nunca más. Lo que sintieron, desearon y recordaron en sus últimos instantes. ONE-SHOT


**Disclamer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, tampoco el escenario (solo dos personajes, inventados por mí), son de Walt Disney Animation Studios, por lo cual, no se busca infringir los derechos de autor, listo todo aclarado.

**Resumen:** Muy poco sabemos de los padres de Anna y Elsa, además de su desesperado intento de mantenerlas a salvo, separándolas, pero ¿Cómo habrá sido el último momento para los soberanos en algún lugar desconocido del océano en plena tormenta? Quienes no volverán a ver a sus amados retoños._ Nunca más_. Lo que sintieron, desearon y recordaron en sus últimos instantes.

**Rated T:** He decidido colocarlo en este nivel para prevenir, solo mayores de 12 años. Habrá escenas tristes o depresivas, muy dramáticas a decir verdad. Es decir, _"Lamento de Alta Mar"_ debería ser suficiente advertencia, ¿no?

Habrá Spoilers. Obviamente.

Por cierto, actualice el texto debido a las circunstancias, quiero **dedicarles** este fic a **Nefertari Queen** y **Evagante, **la primera porque siempre me ha tomado en cuenta como una de sus fieles lectoras, te quiero y gracias. La segunda por ser la primera (XD) en comentar este fic al cual le dedique tanto y ponerme en sus favoritos. SOIS LAS MEJORES CHICAS.

Sin más preámbulos, mi segundo fanfic, no sean malos conmigo.

* * *

**Lamento en Alta Mar.**

Las olas, antes apacibles con el resplandor del atardecer, que observaba entristecida el partir de los soberanos al destino ilegible; ahora eran grandes torrentes de montañas móviles y pesadas, que al chocar con el barco, daban la sensación de que el mundo se volteaba y poco quedaba por salvar en un lugar donde no hay soga a la cual aferrarse, ya los tripulantes dieron por acertado el camino pautado por la tormenta, pero no mostrarían rendición, seguirían luchando.

Era lo menos que podían hacer.

Pero antes de ser devorado por el mar. Los Reyes de Arendelle, desdichados tripulantes del navío, padres de dos encantadoras y jóvenes niñas, demasiado jóvenes para lo que les deparaba en su futuro, ya no encontraban salida a la situación, los reportes anteriores anunciaban la tormenta para la siguiente semana.

Pero la naturaleza es rebelde, nunca debe ser infravalorada.

Se sentaron al borde de la entrada al camarote, empapados ya de su búsqueda de soluciones, y las gotas del mar se camuflaban en las lágrimas de la pareja. La reina, diviso al único niño del barco, aferrado al barandal de estribor. Momentos antes la reina vio con horror como la madre, una simple sirvienta, sacrifico su vida por el pequeño, quien no la vio caer por milagro divino, para ser devorada por la ola, y podría jurar que ya había pasado al siguiente plano ante el atroz acontecimiento.

– ¡Pequeño ven aquí! – Grito la soberana, desesperada, sin soltarse de su marido, quien observada la escena, lleno de lastima por el pequeño muchacho, no dejaba de llamar por su madre, pero esta nunca volvería, ahora corría a su mujer, impulsado por el miedo y la esperanza de que esta supiera por su madre o le ofreciera refugio.

_Nunca volvería._

Incluso ese inocente niño moriría esa noche de tormenta, en un punto incierto del gran océano, devorado por las olas.

Nunca verían a sus hijas, ni siquiera separadas, ni en navidad, ni cumpleaños, aniversarios, cuando fuesen mayores de edad, cuando conociesen a ese alguien especial, cuando les cedieran el trono, no verían a sus nietos, por mucho que quisieran, no las verían más, en ningún nuevo momento en sus vidas, en ningún nuevo amanecer.

Pero lo peor es que esperaban un regreso que_ nunca_ ocurriría.

_Estaban separadas._

Por una barrera impuesta.

Por ellos mismo, sus padres.

Habían fracasado en su intento de protegerlas.

Y las habían vuelto en su lugar, más separadas, menos fuertes, más débiles, sin soporte, sin ellos, no tendrían a nadie.

_La puerta las separaría por siempre._

Su vista a un hueco vacío del barco, se desvió a su encogida mujer a su lado, que consolaba al niño atemorizado en su regazo, abrazo fuerte a su compañera, sin dudar.

– ¡Mi Rey! – Gritó el capitán, al llegar al lado de su gobernante. – Le pido su perdón. – Dijo lamentado.

– No hay nada que perdonar. Capitán Ronald, en cambio, discúlpeme usted, su mujer tendría a su bebe dentro de poco. – No supo de donde saco las fuerzas para hablar, pero lo hizo, debía hacerlo, no podía pasar a la siguiente vida con ese vacío en el pecho, debía pedir disculpas a todos los implicados. Lo lamentaba, aunque no hubiera sido su culpa en absoluto.

– Espero sea una niña. – Contesto el hombre, algo mayor, con bigote chocolate oscuro y un sombrero que cubría sus hebras del mismo color, con apenas canas y los ojos almendrados llenos de lágrimas abrumadoras. – Tan bella como su madre, espero la princesa la bendiga y crezca fuerte, conozca al mejor de los hombres y sea feliz, siempre cuidando a su madre por mí.

– Así sea. – Contesto su mujer, con el niño ya un poco más calmado. El rey supo que ella deseaba lo mismo para sus propias hijas.

Una nueva ola arrasó. Limpio de estribor a otros hombres, los reyes se mantuvieron bien aferrados a las cuerdas.

Al abrir los ojos, el capitán había desaparecido. Al igual que la mitad de la tripulación.

– Mi vida, – Anuncio el rey. – Lo lamento mi cielo.

– No es tu culpa, mi amor. – Contesto su esposa, colocando una mano en su mejilla, limpiando en un vago intento sus lágrimas, frotando su mejilla.

– No solo esto, hicimos mal.

– Lo sé.

– No se tendrán una a la otra.

– Lo sé.

– Elsa estará tan desamparada.

– Sí. – Respondió con voz quebrada la soberana. Al quedar en silencio, escucharon los gritos desgarradores. Unos llamaban a sus hermanos, otros a sus amigos, a sus padres, sus madres, otros incluso invocaban al propio Dios, pidiendo amparo o consolación.

– Señorita. – Dijo apenas audible el niño, cuyo nombre, George, pronunciado por su madre antes de morir, palpitaba en toda la corteza cerebral de los consortes, como recordatorio de lo que perderían ellos mismo. – ¿Moriremos? – Preguntó, dirigiéndose a la mujer, aferrado a su pecho, temblando, desamparado.

– No, pequeño. Este es otro viaje. – Afirmó la reina. Con voz dulce.

– ¿A dónde iremos? – Siguió preguntando el niño.

– A ver a otras personas, que tenemos tiempo sin visitar.

– ¿Cómo a mi papa? – Inquirió el niño, con una tenue sonrisa.

– Sí. – Respondió esa vez el rey. – Como a tu padre, incluso nosotros veremos a los nuestros, y unos tíos, mi hermana menor, mi fiel caballo Rollert, incluso a nuestro hijo mayor. – Dijo el rey.

El padre del niño desapareció en el mar también, los padres de los reyes murieron de vejez hace ya un tiempo, su hermana menor murió de enfermedad muy joven, su caballo cayó a un río, y el supuesto hijo mayor, murió antes de nacer, en el vientre de la joven reina, quien acabo destrozada hasta la llegada de su segunda, y esta vez, saludable niña.

Ni pensar cuanto más se agrando su felicidad con la llegada de la segunda, inseparable de la primera.

Hasta que ellos las _separaron,_ por el _incidente_, para _protegerlas_.

Cuan equivocados estaban.

Y ahora cuan lamentados por ello.

– Que bien. – Contestó con un pequeño entusiasmo el niño.

– Sí. – Dijeron. – Mi amor. – Dijo el rey, al sentir el vaivén que solo afirmaba algo.

_El Fin._

– Lo sé. – Lo miro a los ojos. Esos ojos tenues, esmeralda con tonos chocolate que adoraba en él. – Te Amo. – Acarició el cabello dorado de su amor.

– Yo te Amo también, gracias por todo. – Dijo a su vez, mirando los ojos azulados de su mujer, acariciando su cabellera caoba.

– Gracias a ti, fui muy feliz.

– Sí que lo fuimos. – Le sonrió un poco.

– Espero se reconcilien.

– Yo también. Y que Elsa sea aceptada tal y como es. Es maravillosa.

– También Anna, se sentirá tan sola.

– Ambas lo sentirán así.

– Espero consigan una forma de reconciliarse.

– Y ser felices. – Dijo el, abrazando aún más a su mujer y al niño, quien estaba asustado, acurrucado, escuchando e imaginando a sus padres actuando igual que los reyes, quienes estaría esperando por él, pues sabía lo que pasaba, inocencia no es estupidez, pero se alegraba, conocería a su abuelita y abuelito, y a la hermana mayor que cayó del árbol un verano, intentando ayudar a un pajarillo, de quien apenas recordaba.

– Así será, ya veras, Elsa los hará comprender, que es un don, no una maldición, y Anna la apoyara, como siempre. – Afirmó la reina, imaginando la escena, esperando que no tomasen a su hija mayor por bruja y le dieran caza y sentenciaran a sus pequeñas, por el tan conocido prejuicio humano, siempre apoyado por el miedo a lo desconocido.

Se dieron un beso, uno dulce, suave, lleno de amor.

_Un adiós en silencio._

Los tres cerraron los ojos cuando el barco se voltio, azotado por última vez.

Luego todo quedo en el silencio absoluto, ni los truenos sonaron más, los gritos cesaron, al igual que los sollozos.

Al cabo de una semana, cuando los reyes no llegaron a su destino pautado y no daban señales de vida, se vio por acertada la relación de la tormenta que azotó el reino aquel siguiente día, con la espantosa tormenta que vino desde alta mar, anunciada por los costeros de algún reino vecino.

Todos se enteraron del catastrófico hecho.

Las princesas lloraron, pero ninguna pudo dejar el palacio para el funeral.

_Solas se quedaron._

Su propio duelo fue llevado a cabo en silencio y soledad absoluta.

Pero el destino tenía deparado cumplir el deseo de los difuntos padres y soberanos del desdichado reino sin líderes, ellas se volverían a unir, volverían a compartir el don que poseían, por muy duro que sería el camino para ello.

Pero así es la vida, llena de bajas y altas.

Quizás así es como todos conseguimos nuestro final feliz.

_Por muy tenue que pueda llegar a ser._

**Fin**

* * *

**¡AH!** Por fin logro publicar algo, pero quede tan satisfecha y emocionada.

Es decir no he leído nada que se centre en los padres de Anna y Elsa, –a quienes no les he inventado un nombre y de paso les encasquete un hijo muerto antes de Elsa–, por muy entregados que me parecieron al intentar solucionar las cosas, aunque claro, no lo hicieron de la forma correcta.

Lo dijo porque a mis hijos no los separaría por muy diferentes que fueran. Deben aceptarse y soportarse, además de apoyarse claro y quererse por igual. Pues algún día no estaré y serán solo ellos y deberán lidiárselas sin mí.

Espero les haya gustado y me dejen un** review**. Solo no dejen insultos ni nada parecido, les entrego mi corazón al escribir esto y espero no me digan que es espantoso o me lo roben.

Por cierto, sobre **Tal Vez, Algún Día... Nos Volvamos a Encontrar** de **Teen Titans**, con el favor de Dios publicare en dos semanas el segundo, e incluso, quizás tercer capítulo, pues pienso publicar primero un fic sobre **Epic, el Reino Secreto, **el cual les invito a leer una vez publicado.

¡Los Amo!

Con asignaturas, un examen, dos trabajos y la cena por hacer!

**_Marianita-chan! X3_**


End file.
